Wherever Love Will Lead You
by Warofelvn
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys are training with each other against their will. Will chaos emerge or friendships be created. Yaoi. BryanxRei KaixTala Written by Sarcasmcat and Devlinn Reiko: Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: This is a two person fic, written by Sarcasmcat and Devlinn Reiko= Bryan Luver. Short chapter, but they will get longer. We hope you enjoy this story.  
  
"Mail's here!" Kevin came running around the corner of the house, a number of envelopes clasped in one hand. Gary caught the diminutive neko-jin by the back of his shirt, preventing him from tripping over a rock. The green haired blader smiled at his big friend, single visible purple eye glittering with life. "Thanks Gary. Here's the mail." Rei took his letter from his friend, eyes scanning the return address.  
  
He sat down on a rock, neatly slitting the seal with one finger. Golden eyes scanned the sheet and then the ticket that was included. Rei set the papers pack in the envelope and closed his eyes, right hand massaging one temple. Kevin picked up the envelope and was about to dig through it when someone plucked it from his hands. He looked up to find Lee standing over him, envelope in hand.  
  
"Rei doesn't dig through your stuff, so don't dig through his. What's up Rei?" The neko-jin in question ran a hand through his hair, eyes still closed. "Mr. Dickinson is flying the Bladebreakers to Canada for some extra training before the next World Tournament. My plane leaves tomorrow night for Japan. I meet the others there and then we'll all fly out to Canada together."  
  
*****  
  
Tyson dodged Max, his candy bar tightly gripped in one hand. "My chocolate!" The blonde blader jumped his friend and they went down in a pile, sounds of giggling bouncing off the walls of the dojo. The ominous sounds of feet on the wood immediately drew the two boys apart and they got to their feet, coming face to face with Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"Here little dudes. These just came in the mail." They took their mail and Tyson's grandfather walked off, leaving the two bladers alone. Max flipped the envelope blue eyes curious. "These are from the BBA. What do you suppose they want Ty?" The navy haired blader shrugged and absent mindedly shoved his chocolate bar into his pants pocket. "Don't know Max. There's only one way to find out."  
  
Just as Tyson was about to rip open the envelope, the sounds of someone yelling his name stopped him in his tracks. Kenny came running into the dojo's courtyard; Dizzi tucked safely under one arm, glasses bouncing around wildly. "Tyson, Max, we're going to Canada!"  
  
Max caught the young boy, preventing him from tumbling into the pond. "Whoa, Kenny, slow down and start at the beginning." The little brunette pushed his glasses back up and sat down, pulling an envelope from his pocket. "Mr. Dickinson is sending as all to Canada."  
  
*****  
  
Kai watched as Dranzer spun, small sparks arising from the dish. "Um. Excuse me. This came in the mail for you Master Kai." The Russian took the envelope from the maid and turned back to the dish, eyes never leaving the spinning blade. He ripped the envelope open and quickly scanned the contents, mahogany eyes darkening. "Oh joy. More time with my team. Just what I wanted." The teen called Dranzer back and made his way to his room to pack.  
  
*****  
  
Rei stretched and grabbed his carry-on, patiently waiting for the people in the aisle. A little girl was standing in front of him, clinging to her mother's hand. She looked back and the neko-jin and shyly smiled. He smiled back, fangs showing slightly. Her smile widened and she tugged on her mother's arm. Rei caught something that sounded like "looks like a kitty."  
  
Once off the plane he made his way to the luggage pickup. With a minor amount of problems he managed to locate his duffle bag. "What gate are we supposed to meet at?" He set his bag down and stepped on the strap, always vigilant for thieves. Digging through a pocket on his carry-on he located his letter. "Gate 68. Knowing my luck it's in the middle of nowhere." Feline like eyes darted around, desperately looking for the right gate.  
  
Something tugged on his hair and he whirled around to find Tyson behind him, a huge smile on his face. "Hey Rei! How have you been?" The neko-jin picked up his bag, golden eyes shining with happiness. "Not bad. Where's everyone else?" The navy haired blader waved his arms around, paying no attention to the fact that he almost hit more then one person. "Around. Kenny had to get so napkins because he accidentally set Dizzi in coffee. Max and I went with him but I lost Max. Kai's at the gate, being his usual social self."  
  
When they got to the gate Max and Kenny were back and Dizzi was clean. Rei set his stuff down and made his way over to Kai, who was hiding in the shadows. "Hey Kai." His only response was an "hn." The Chinese blader moved to stand in front of the Russian. "Oh, come on Kai. Any idea why Dickinson has got us going to Canada?"  
  
The slate haired teen shrugged. "I honestly don't know Rei. Your guess is as good as mine." Rei was about to guess when he was cut off.  
  
"Flight 380 to the United States and Canada is now boarding."  
  
Kai pushed himself off the wall and picked up his bags. "Come on. Let's go get the idiot convention on board before they do something stupid."  
  
*****  
  
Rei leaned over his seat and nudged Tyson, trying to awaken the sleeping teen. "Tyson, come on. We're almost there. You need to get up." After several more minutes of trying the neko-jin gave up. He slumped back down in his chair and fastened his seatbelt. "Well, I hope Max manages to get him up." Kai just raised one slate eyebrow, opting to not say anything.  
  
"Welcome to Canada. We hope you enjoy your stay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters. If we did, the show would be different and certain characters would have more appearances.  
  
Okay, its my turn at this story. Sarcasmcat started it off, now me (Devlinn Reiko) is gonna get the plot starting (sorta).  
  
So here's chapter two!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Finally we're here! There's so much to do. I've never been to Canada." Max said cheerfully stepping out of the terminal and into the busy Pearson Airport. People of different nations hastily where making there way around the airport trying to find their way.  
  
"What do we do now? The letter didn't say anything about where we are going or how we are getting there." Said Tyson. The Bladebreakers glanced around, looking for any kind of sign that would set them on the straight line.  
  
Kai nudged Rei, who looked up at him trying to find out why Kai nudged him. Following the wine-red eyes Rei saw what Kai was looking at. Mr. Dickenson was approaching the Bladebreakers. Unfortunately the other three hadn't noticed, which was the reason for their surprise.  
  
"Hello Bladebreakers. I hope that your flight was comfortable." Said Mr. Dickenson chuckling slightly at the posture of the boys. The jet lag from the flight was finally catching up to them. "Well apart from Tyson's snoring everything was fine. What are we doing now? You never specified where we were going." Questioned the neko-jin. "Ah yes, I knew you would ask that Rei. As you know you are here, in Canada for some extra training. Now I was able to find a nice place where you young ones could practice without the media and also a nice relaxation place." Said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Oh wow, cool. I hope it's not a resort. We've been to, too many of those. Not that I don't mind, but I never get the pool or dining room all to my self." Said the navy haired boy. "To answer your question no you won't be staying in a resort. In fact I was able to get a house for you to stay in. It's out in the outskirts of Owen Sound, out by Lake Huron. Nice little place, with a beach not far away. This is the only airport that takes international flights that is close to Owen Sound." Explained Mr. Dickenson watching the boys receive this information. "So, you're saying that we are still no where near Owen Sound?" asked Max not liking the sound of this. He was too tired for more travel.  
  
"Unfortunately, your right. Owen Sound is about two hours away from here. Luckily we'll be traveling by bus, so you'll have room to sleep on the way." Said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Okay less talking, more moving. Let's go." Said Tyson enthusiastic and started marching away in a random direction. "Ah.Tyson? Do you know where you are going?" said Kenny speaking up for the first time. "Of course I do, it's in this dire- hey why aren't you following Chief?" asked Tyson confused. He looked over Chief and noticed his team walking in the opposite direction. "Hey! Wait up for me! You can't leave me here!"  
  
"I wish we could." Muttered Kai. Rei chuckled, glad to be back with his team. The Bladebreakers exited the airport; the wind making it seem as if they stepped into a whole new world. Boarding the bus the Bladebreakers headed to their usual seating arrangements; Tyson and Max in the front, Kenny a seat behind them, Rei a few seats back on the opposite side, and Kai the very back.  
  
Slowly the bus made its way out of the large airport and into the city. Slowly the surroundings became less populated, and scarcer. They passed through little cities and towns. Everything was different from what they had at home. Deciding that the outside wasn't going to get any different the Bladebreakers sorted out a way to entertain themselves. They had tried sleeping, but the bumpy road made them hit their heads on whatever they were leaning on. They (minus Kai) tried cards but, to no use. Rei gave up after that and went back to his seat and shut his eyes forcing himself into a sleep.  
  
The two hours went by slowly. Entering into Owen Sound, the Bladebreakers took in what they could see. The town was almost like a seaside town. A lot of water and shops. Passing through the town they bus again made its way into less populated areas.  
  
Nightfall had quickly come, for the period between day and night is never slow up there. One can only appreciate it for a few minutes.  
  
Coming along a road, the Bladebreakers noticed that they were approaching what seemed like a brick house that was in good condition, but had seen better days. It was fairly big, and it seemed to have a big backyard, hiding behind the house, surrounded by the plank-by-plank fence. The bus pulled up in front of the darkened house; the Bladebreakers slowly and exhausted departed out of the bus. Lugging the bags up to the house, they waited for Mr. Dickenson to unlock the door.  
  
Entering the house, the lights were flipped on, and the Bladebreakers already liked the house. It was big, but not too big; comfy, but not too comfy. They stood in a small hallway, which seemed to make sure that guests did not see the other rooms just yet. Advancing further into the house the Bladebreakers moved into a room on the left. It was an inviting living room that had a welcoming feeling. They all spread out and sat them selves down. Tyson, Max and Kenny sat down on the royal blue couch. Rei sat down next to them in a chair, and Kai stood behind the chair. Mr. Dickenson walked into the room and sat down across from them.  
  
"Well I know your all tired, but let me just tell you what you are doing here. This house will be yours for the next few months. I won't be staying here, but I will come around every so often just to check on you. There are training dishes out in the back, as well as a pool. This house has five rooms and all the necessities that you'll need for a while." Explained Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"All right! We get our own rooms." Cheered Tyson. "I'm afraid not. Since this was only house that was available for the period of time, you will be sharing the house with another team." Prepared for what would happen, he calmly let the Bladebreakers voice their thoughts. "Another team? What do you mean?" asked the curious neko-jin.  
  
"Like I said before Rei, since there wasn't any other housing, you five will be sharing this house with another team. All I ask of you is that you act maturely about this and that you respect them." Mr. Dickenson said, making the point clear to the boys.  
  
"Who is it that is staying with us?" the stoic teen from behind the chair said. Kai knew something was coming. He looked at Mr. Dickenson demanding to know. The old man paused and then spoke up saying:  
  
"The Demolition Boys." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own it  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter.  
  
"WHAT?" Tyson stared at Mr. Dickinson in shock. The old man nodded, hands folded on the top of his cane. "Since the collapse of Biovolt the Demolition Boys have been under BBA guardianship. We decided that having the two top teams in the world train together would be good for all of you."  
  
"I knew it." The rest of the Bladebreakers turned to look at their captain. Kai was staring at Mr. Dickinson, mahogany eyes cold. The old man smiled and got to his feet. "Well, I'll be leaving. Don't stay up to late. The Demolition Boys will arrive shortly after breakfast if nothing odd happens."  
  
As soon as Mr. Dickinson was out of the house Tyson exploded. "We have to share the house with them! This is going to be horrible. I mean how do we know they aren't going to murder us in our sleep?" He glanced over at Rei who was still in sitting in the chair, golden eyes focused in the distance. The navy haired blader waved a hand in front of his friend's face. The neko- jin shook his head, snapping out of his funk. "Yes Tyson?"  
  
"What are you going to do about Bryan?" The older teen got to his feet and stretched, fangs flashing in the low light. "I'll deal with him when it comes up. Until then I plan on getting a good nights rest." He grabbed his bags and disappeared up the stairs. "Grab your stuff and get a room." Kai picked up his stuff, his patience wearing thin as he waited for the younger members of his team to pick up their bags.  
  
The Russian nudged Max's bag. "Take that room." He stuck an arm out as Tyson tried to join the blonde. "Not over my dead body are you sharing a room with him." The Japanese youth stuck his tongue out at his captain and dashed into another room, slamming the door behind himself. Kenny took the smallest room for himself. The Russian dropped his bags in his own room before making his way back down the hall.  
  
He gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Kai slipped into the room and closed the door. Rei was sitting on one of the twin beds in the room, hair pooling around him on the sheets. With slow methodical movements he brushed his hair out. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
The neko-jin looked up from the knot he was working on and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kai moved to the bed and took the brush from the Chinese blader, slowly working through a clump of raven strands. "With Bryan in the house?" Rei shrugged, idly braiding some of his hair. "I'll be fine. Somehow I don't think that the attack was entirely his fault. There was some kind of aura..." Kai looked at him, one slate eyebrow raised skeptically. Rei smiled and pulled the brush from his friend's hand. "Don't ask me to explain. It's too late. Now get to bed."  
  
Kai got up and bowed a slight smile evident of his pale features. "As you wish. Sleep well." Rei quickly tied off the end of his hair. "You too Kai." As soon as the door closed Rei slipped under the covers, falling to asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.  
  
*****  
  
Rei finished wrapping his hair and made his way downstairs, the carpet muffling his footsteps. The sound of a muffled argument reached his ears and he had to smile. It was 8:30 in the morning and Kai and Tyson were all ready arguing. It promised to be an interesting day. He was just about to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." A loud "Ow" echoed from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. The neko-jin took a deep breath and pulled open the front door.  
  
The Demolition Boys were standing at the door, quietly talking among themselves in Russian. Ian was the first to notice the neko-jin's presence. He elbowed his team captain, jerking his head towards the door. Rei immediately found himself the center of attention. He bowed slightly and moved to one side. "Come in."  
  
The Russians stepped into the hallway and followed Rei to the living room. When they got there the rest of the Bladebreakers were in the living room. The tension in the air was so thick it almost seemed that it was hard to breath. Rei looked between the two teams, waiting for someone to break the deadlock. Surprisingly enough it was Kai. "Tala." The redhead inclined his head to one side, smirking.  
  
"Kai. And how do you feel about this little arrangement?" A single slate eyebrow rose. "I think you know how I feel." Mahogany eyes flickered to the lavender haired blader standing behind Tala to the neko-jin that was sitting in the chair he had occupied last night. The redhead nodded slightly, knowing exactly what the slate haired blader was thinking.  
  
Tala dropped his bag next to the couch. "So, we're stuck with each other for the next couple of months. Anybody got any suggestions?" Tyson's hand shot into the air. "I've got a brilliant idea. How about you guys stay on one side of the house and we stay on the other. Then we just have to see each other at meals." Kai shook his head, eyes filled with contempt. "You have got to be the biggest moron ever Tyson. That just confirms my suspicion."  
  
Max looked at Kai, blue eyes upset. "Have you ever tried being nice Kai?" The older teen didn't answer. "So," Tala looked around. "Any other brilliant ideas?" Tyson's hand once again shot in to the air. Kai rolled his eyes, not missing the amused smirks that the other Russian's had. "Yes Tyson."  
  
The navy haired teen brushed some hair out of his face, mumbling a nearly inaudible "I need to get a haircut" before he realized that both teams were looking at him. He smiled, dark eyes, shifting from side to side. "What about room assignments? I'm rooming with..." his voice trailed off as Tala held up one hand.  
  
"Nice try Tyson, but the old man already had that planned out too." He tugged at the end of one bang, blue eyes glinting with humor. "We are supposed to have random room assignments." The Russian darted forward, snatching Tyson's hat. The Japanese teen jumped, trying to get his hat back. "Tala, give it back!" The World Champion went to jump for it, only to find himself hauled back by the collar of his shirt. Kai tightened his grip and pulled Tyson back as the younger teen tried to pull free. "You'll get it back in a minute. Rei."  
  
Rei snapped out of his daze, pupils shrinking back to their normal size. "Yes Kai?" The Russian just smirked, mahogany eyes soft. "Get some paper and put every one's names but Kenny's on it." The neko-jin nodded and disappeared upstairs. He came back moments later with a sketchbook and a pencil behind one ear. Rei flipped through the pages, leaving the others with fleeting images of sketched and inked pictures.  
  
With quick, precise movements the neko-jin put everyone's names on the paper and ripped it up, dropping the pieces into Tyson's hat. Tala stirred up the names and held it out to Spencer and Tyson. "Take one." Tyson's nose wrinkled as he read the name on the paper. "I got Spencer." The tall Russian held his out so every one could see it. 'Tyson.'  
  
"Your turn Kai." Tala smirked, blue meeting mahogany with mockery. Kai picked out a piece of paper and unfolded it, face as blank as usual. Max also picked one out, blue eyes widening. "I got Kai." The slate haired Russian crumpled his piece up and dropped it in the near by garbage can. "You better not snore Max."  
  
Rei watched the proceedings with interest, something in his mind telling him he knew where this was going. Tala plucked a name out of the hat, and held it down so Ian could reach it. "Tala." "Ian." Kai looked over to see Rei sitting with his sketch book open, pencil moving rapidly over the blank paper. "Rei?"  
  
The neko-jin looked up from his work, golden eyes calm. "I already know Kai." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters!  
  
If anyone was upset about the room pairings, we actually drew the names out, to make it fair and weird.  
  
Chapter Four!  
  
************************************  
  
All eyes turned to the neko-jin. They all heard what he had said but were shocked at how easily he excepted the fact. Mahogany eyes flashed over to blue ones silently signaling to cut the silence. Clearing his throat Tala spoke. " Well, now that we have our rooms, I think it's best to go start unpacking." Slowly everyone's off of Rei and turned back to Tala. "Okay, Max move your stuff in to my room. Tala and Ian can take that room. Spencer goes to Tyson's and Bryan goes to Rei's room." With that said Kai left the room with everyone following, except for Rei.  
  
The neko-jin continued to rapidly sketch over the paper, tuned out to the world. Kai noticed this and walked back into the room and crouched down beside Rei. He gently put his pale hand on the tanned arm, shaking Rei slightly so he would not surprise him.  
  
There were moments like this when Rei would get so caught up in drawing that he would become oblivious to the world around him. Golden eyes snapped up glanced around the room surprised that everyone disappeared before finally settling on mahogany eyes. Sighing, Rei unconsciously closed his sketchbook laying it on his lap placing the pencil behind his pointy ear. "I did it again didn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question. A slight nod from Kai confirmed this and the both slowly stood up. Exiting the room, Kai pulled Rei back for a moment before asking, " Will you be all right?" Rei frustratingly sighed watching two black bangs float in the air for a moment before settling back down in their usual place. "Kai, I'm fine. Don't worry I'll still be here. Besides now with them here, I'm gonna have to work extra hard in stopping the arguments." Rei said, giving a toothy grin before exiting the room and walking up the stairs to his room. Kai pondered over what Rei said before smirking and following the neko-jin up the stairs.  
  
**************  
  
In Tyson's and Spencer's room..  
  
"Okay, that's my bed and that's yours." Said Tyson pointing to each bed, making sure that the tall blonde understood the meaning of what he said. Contrary to Tyson's thoughts, Spencer was not the slow-minded person many thought him out to be. He was ready to use that biased outlook on Tyson. Slowly he walked over to Tyson's bed and dropped his bag on it. Watching Tyson fume brought a smirk to his face. "No! That's my bed. This,' Tyson said standing on Spencer's bed, 'is your bed." "Mine." The navy haired boy jumped on to the bed where Spencer's bad was, and then pointed to the other bed, "Yours." "Spencer picked up his bag thinking he'd save this for another day and dropped his bag on his bed before turning to Tyson. "You really should watch what you say to others. Your arrogance may offend some people. Luckily I'm not one of those people." Tyson blankly stared at Spencer before realizing what had just happened. Angry at being tricked he sat down on his bed, back facing Spencer and started grumbling something.  
  
**************  
  
In Tala's and Ian's room..  
  
"What do think will happen now? The rooming arrangements are pretty wild. We probably got the best deal, I think." Ian said red head as they were putting their stuff away. Tala stopped for a moment thinking tugging on a red bang, then said, " Your right, but they're are fair. There are going to be a few problems guaranteed, but things will probably settle down in a few days.... or weeks. Give or take." ' Hopefully they'll remember to be mature. Though I do fear for Rei.' Thought the red head before going back to unpacking.  
  
**************  
  
In Kai's and Max's room..  
  
" I still can't believe it. No one would believe us, if we told him or her. Right Kai?" the energetic blonde said bouncing on his bed. All he received from the captain as he walked into the room was a 'Hn.' Before Kai glanced at him. "Stop doing that, unless you want your bed to be out in the yard." Kai said in a demanding voice. Max abruptly stopped. "So..what do you think will happen now? I mean shouldn't we make sure Bryan doesn't try to hurt Rei and the others from getting into fights." Max said. Kai picked up Dranzer from inside the table drawer and turned and turned to leave the room. " Everything will goes as planned. The Rei and the others can take care of themselves." Kai said before shutting the door.  
  
*************  
  
Kenny's room..  
  
"Well Dizzi, we get the room to our self. At least we don't have to live with the arguing and fights." Kenny said, placing Dizzi on the small table scattered with blade parts. "Right Chief, but I personally would enjoy watching them fight."  
  
************* Rei and Bryan's room..  
  
Standing outside his door Rei took in a breath before placing his hand on the doorknob opening the door. When he stepped into the room he noticed that Bryan was already unpacked and was lying on his bed; arms behind his head and moonlight eyes hidden from the world. Walking over to his bed, Rei put his sketchbook under his bed before sitting down on it. Silence filled the room. One not knowing what to say, the other not wanting to speak. Rei wanting to get off on a good foot, decided to start some sort of conversation. "Bryan.. I'm not mad at you about the World Championships, I know you were only." "Who said I wasn't doing it on my own free will?" "What?" Bryan opened his eyes and sat up moonlight glaring into gold. "Don't tell me your deaf. Now I'm going to make one thing clear. I'm only here for my team. I don't want anything to do with you or your team." Rei only stared at Bryan. 'How can anyone be so selfish.' "Bryan that's not the point." Rei was interrupted by A loud yell. "RRREEEIIII!!!!!!!! WE'RE HUNGRY!!" Sighing Rei got of his bed and opened his door casting a glance back at Bryan before proceeding downstairs to the kitchen, where two hungry teens awaited. Bryan continued to watch the door close before lying back down.  
  
************ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own it.  
  
*****  
  
Rei placed the plate of sandwiches on the table. Tyson immediately grabbed three of them, balancing them. Max took one, blue eyes shining as he watched his friend. "Max, make sure he doesn't eat all of them. I'm going to see if anyone else wants some."  
  
Rei made his way upstairs. The first room he came to was Tyson and Spencer's. "Spencer, there's sandwiches on the table if you want some." He was about to leave when he heard a quiet "Thank you" come from the room. He smiled. The door to Tala and Ian's room was cracked and he could see Ian lying on his bed, reading. "There are sandwiches in the kitchen Ian." Red eyes twinkled with merriment. "Thank Rei. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Fangs twinkled in the light. "I'd get downstairs if I was you. Tyson's already down there." The short blader hopped up from his bed, dropping his book. "Oh gods! I'm going." The neko-jin made his way down the hall, stopping briefly to tell Kenny about the food, but the small genius was too involved in working on their blades to care about food.  
  
The sound of muffled talking reached his keen ears as he made his way to Kai and Max's room. He wasn't totally sure if Kai would want anything but it never hurt to try. And he still hadn't found Tala. He pushed open the door, freezing in his tracks. Tala was leaning back against the headboard of Kai's bed, his fingers combing through Kai's hair. Kai's head was pillowed on Tala's lap, mahogany eyes closed.  
  
Both Russians looked up at the younger teen. A blush painted the bridge of Rei's nose and cheeks as he bowed. "Sorry. I was just coming to tell you that there are sandwiches in the kitchen if Tyson hasn't eaten them all." He backed out of the room and closed the door. "Is he going to be okay?" Kai shrugged and leaned into Tala's caress. "I don't know."  
  
Rei leaned back against the wall, golden eyes closed, breathing short and erratic. He had had an inkling that there was something between Kai and Tala but he hadn't been sure. Seeing the two of them so comfortable and loving had driven a painful truth home. He did not have anybody that loved him. He knew that Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai loved him in a brotherly way, but what he really needed was some one who loved him in something beside a platonic way.  
  
With a final deep breath, he managed to but a stopper back on his emotions. He knocked on the door to his and Bryan's room. "Bryan, there's food in kitchen if you're hungry." Rei turned and left, so caught up that he failed to notice the bedroom door opening. Moonlight eyes watched in confusion as the neko-jin disappeared.  
  
Rei made his way through the kitchen, ignoring the fight going on between Spencer and Tyson over the last sandwich. Ian picked up the last sandwich trying to be as invisible as possible. He looked at it and whispered to it, "Get inside my mouth if you want to live." Only Max noticed as the last sandwich disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Rei?" Kai looked up into the tree, knowing that the neko-jin was up there. Rei dropped to the ground from his perch. "Yes Kai?" The slate haired teen picked pieces of bark from Rei's hair as he talked. "We're all going down to Sauble Beach. Do you want to come?" The neko-jin nodded. "Just let me get my sketch pad."  
  
Minutes later, all nine teens were on their way to the beach. The five Russians were talking together, Russian filing the air. Max, Tyson and Kenny were walking together, Kenny trying his hardest to keep his friends, who were deeply engaged in their conversation, from walking into objects. Rei was content to walk on his own for once. Golden eyes scanned his surroundings, filing things away for future drawings.  
  
The moment they got to the beach, Tyson headed for the food booths, Max in tow. Ian was only three steps behind the two younger teens. Rei found a secluded spot on the beach and dropped to the sand, pulling a pencil form behind his ear. Spencer and Bryan both disappeared, Bryan heading to the right, towards the end of the beach, and Sauble point. Kai and Tala settled down on the ground, continuing their conversation.  
  
*****  
  
Rei came awake to the sound of Tyson shrieking. Golden eyes opened and he blinked several times to clear his eyes. Kai was standing on the edge of Lake Huron, Tyson held firmly in his grip. "The next time you think that tormenting me is fun, DON'T DO IT!" With that final statement the slate haired teen tossed his younger teammate into the ice cold water, head first.  
  
Tyson came up, wiping water out of his eyes. "Damnit Kai! That was uncalled for!" He floundered back to the shore, navy hair falling into his eyes. Kai shrugged mahogany eyes filled with humor. "I thought you needed it. Let's get back to the house before I'm forced to listen to you're whining."  
  
Tyson did whine. By the time they got back to the house, Max was the only one willing to walk with him. "Hey Rei." The neko-jin set his sketchbook on a high shelf. "Yeah Ty?" Tyson dropped on of his shoes to the floor, wincing as it squished. "What's for dinner?" The older teen dug through the fridge. "Pork chops."  
  
The Japanese teen dropped his other shoe in the middle of the floor, hastily picking it up when Tala glared at him. "Sounds good."  
  
*****  
  
Rei took the pork chops from the oven and transferred them to a plate. He handed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Max before digging knifes out of the drawer. He got a small bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with carrots. He set them down next to Tyson, golden eyes telling the navy haired blader to take some of the orange vegetables. Tyson smiled sheepishly and placed several carrots on his plate. The plates and bowls made their rounds around the table. Rei took as little as possible, not really hungry. Despite his best attempts, his eyes kept moving to Kai and Tala. The two Russians were sitting next to each other, quietly conversing with each other. Some how, though they didn't show it, they cared deeply for each other. And Rei wanted a relationship like that and he was jealous of what they. He knew that his chances were slim. If anyone knew about his condition, they would leave him in a heartbeat, or never even give him a chance.  
  
"I'm not hungry. If you will all excuse me." Rei got to his feet, leaving his plate of untouched food on the table. All of the other bladers watched as the neko-jin disappeared from the kitchen. Tala caught his teammates' eyes, blue sending a hidden message. Ian and Spencer flung mashed potatoes at Max and Tyson catching them off guard, while Bryan slipped from the table. Kai ducked as a spoon full of mashed potatoes flew by, retaliating with a carrot.  
  
Rei was sitting in the window seat, wrapped in the comforter from his bed. When he heard the door opening he was expecting Kai. What he saw shocked him. Bryan was leaning against the doorframe, moonlight eyes focused on him. Rei drew the blanket closer. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The older teen shrugged. "I figured you might need an unbiased listener. I'm not the most talkative person but I can listen." Rei's head fell back against the window frame, staring at the ceiling. Bryan sat on his bed, eyes focused on the neko-jin. "I walked in on Kai and Tala this afternoon and..." Rei caught the motion from the corner of his eye. "What?"  
  
"Did you say Kai and Tala?" Rei nodded. "Yeah," he blushed. "They looked really comfortable. Anyways.." 


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own them.  
  
Okay here is chapter.....um......6.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you say Kai and Tala?" Rei nodded. "Yeah," he blushed. "They looked really comfortable. Anyways, it was right before I came to tell you earlier that lunch was ready. It was just shocking to say the least." Said the neko- jin staring out the window eyes fixed on the moon.  
  
Bryan looked at Rei taking note of the distance look in Rei's eyes. Not one for contact, he hesitantly touched Rei's shoulder pulling back his hand as Rei jumped surprised. Rei looked around and noticed Bryan's uplifted hand, sighing when he figured out that Bryan was only bring him back to reality.  
  
" Sorry, I have a tendency to space-out." "Hn." Taking it as a sign to continue, Rei turned back to look outside and picked up where he had left off. "Getting back, yeah, I was shocked to find Kai together with Tala." "Why? Are you jealous? Did you like Hiwatari?" questioned Bryan.  
  
Rei quickly turned around comforter sliding off his slim shoulders. "I don't like Kai, at least not in the way you're thinking. And am I jealous? I guess I sort am. I'm jealous of......what they have. That they could actually find that 'special' person."  
  
"And that's difficult for you?" asked Bryan, sounding as if was barely listening at all. Rei's eyes silted for a second before going back to their original state. "Sadly, it is." Said Rei; shoulders slumping but still gazing outside.  
  
"Why?" "Because I'm different. Haven't you noticed what I am? I'm looked down upon by society." said the neko-jin quietly. "So are the Demolition Boys, but do you see us moping about?" said Bryan leaning on the wall next to Rei's back.  
  
"You're looked down for WHO you are, not WHAT you are like me. You've given reason for people's reaction. Me, I didn't do anything except exist." Said Rei. Bryan sighed. "I figured this was a problem, but it's not the problem that caused your reaction today." Said Bryan watching as Rei stiffened slightly. He smirked knowing that he had caught the neko-jin off guard.  
  
Rei sighed heavily and murmured, "No, you're right it isn't." Hearing nothing from the silent Russian Rei knew he had to continue. "My problem is the fact that Kai never told me. He hid it from me, as if I wouldn't believe it if I heard it from him. Almost as if with my dis- I mean I wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was saying." Rei said, curing himself for his slip. He was glad when Bryan didn't mention or question it.  
  
"I'm guessing I'm right to assume that you and Kai are more like brothers?" said Bryan. "Yes. Though he's over protective a bit." Said Rei.  
  
Silenced filled the room from there on. Rei was beginning to become uncomfortable with the silence and the fact that he had his back to Bryan he was unnerving. His head snapped up when he heard light footfalls walking towards the door. He glanced over at Bryan. "Are you going already?" Rei asked. Usually when he and Kai had these personal conversations Kai would always leave with a word of advice. Not walk away. Bryan smirked. "Kon, I said I was a listener, not an advisor." With that said he opened the door and left the room.  
  
Rei stared at the door before sliding off the windowsill and walking over to his bed dragging the comforter with him. Falling gracefully on his bed, he lay there for a few minutes before flipping on his lamp and reaching under his bed to grab his sketchbook only to realize it wasn't there.  
  
Panicking slightly he jumped out of bed and started to search throughout his and Bryan's room. After checking his side his was about to search through Bryan's but held against it knowing that the Russian would strangle him.  
  
Almost as he was hit with a brick, he remembered that he left in on the shelf in the kitchen. " Uh oh. Not good." He said before bolting out the door.  
  
**************  
  
Bryan walked out of his and Rei's room only to come face to face with a mash potato covered Kai and Tala. "So what did he say?" asked Kai as the three Russians began to walk into Kai's room. They all sat down before Bryan told them. "He said that was upset that you didn't tell him about you to, and so am I a little."  
  
Bryan leaned back and crossed his arms watching Kai and Tala give each other shifty looks. "I don't want your explanation but I think Rei would. Now that I'm done your dirty work can I go?" Bryan asked. Kai nodded standing up as well. Tala sighed and stood up as well.  
  
Kai opened the door and all three boys witnessed a flash of black and white rush by the door. "Great going Bryan. Look at what you did. This is the last time we use you as a voice." Said Tala walking across the hall into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go talk to Rei. You go do whatever you do." Said Kai adding his two cents before walking down the stairs. Bryan only glared at the remarks before stalking back to his room.  
  
****************  
  
Kai entered the kitchen only to find Rei sitting at the table holding his sketch book close to him. Kai walked over to Rei and knelt down beside him. He waited for Rei to look at him before he started.  
  
Not wanting Rei to know that he and Tala had sent Bryan up he casually started talking. "Rei, why did you leave today? Are you sick?" He put his hand on Rei's forehead to emphasis the point. "No, I'm not sick. I was......" said Rei; voice fading. "What? Tell me?" Kai said, letting his concern show. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Tala?" said Rei looking at Kai, with a tint of anger in his eyes. Kai winced. " I-I don't know why. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
Silence filled the room. Rei's eyes darted around the room. Kai noticed and stood up dragging Rei to stand as well. "Rei I'm sorry. Really. I didn't think you would have a problem its just that I didn't want to upset you. Forgive me? I'll give you twenty dollars." Said Kai showing Rei a twenty dollar bill. Rei looked at it and then at Kai. He sighed and plucked the money stuffing it in his sketch book before grinning. " Building a friendship on money. Low Kai, very low, but it benefits for me. The 'Make Rei Get Rich Foundation' just keeps growing." He said as he as Kai left the kitchen.  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
Please Review 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own it.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay.  
  
Rei rolled over as the sun came through the window, hitting him in the eyes. "Damn sun." He burrowed under the blankets, not wanting to get up. He could hear Tyson and Ian arguing downstairs, dispelling any notions he had of falling back asleep. An argument between those two could wake the dead.  
  
There was no sound of Kai trying to intervene, leading Rei to assume that the Russian was not at the house, or was willing to let Tyson and Ian fight, hoping that they would silence each other. The neko-jin got out of the bed and started stretching, wincing as his back cracked in more than one place.  
  
Dropping his bedclothes on his pillow he slipped on his swim trunks and quickly made his bed, grabbing a towel on his way past the bathroom. The door to Tyson and Spencer's room was wide open. Rei looked in, smiling. Spencer was on his back on his bed, CD player on his stomach, music up so loud that Rei could hear it. The Russian, seeming to sense the other blader's presence, tipped his head to the side and smiled.  
  
Rei nodded and left. Max was sitting on the couch with his Game Boy, oblivious to the fight that was going on only feet away. The neko-jin tapped Max on the shoulder. The blonde paused the game, blue meeting gold. "Max, I'm going to the sauna. Try to make sure that they don't kill each other. The younger blader smiled his overly happy smile. "Don't worry. They just yell."  
  
Rei closed the door to the house, glad that the yelling was muffled. A copse of trees stood behind the pool by a good twenty feet, a small cedar sauna hidden in the low pine branches. He put his towel in a small closet like area that was built off. Opening the door his chilled skin developed bumps as the hot air curled around him.  
  
He closed the door and stretched out on one of the benches, folding his arms and resting his head on his arms, golden eyes half shut. The smell of lavender filled the small building, soothing the neko-jin to near sleep. The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his stupor. Bryan was standing in the door, one eyebrow raised in surprise. Rei smiled lazily, waving the Russian in.  
  
Bryan sat on the bench across from the neko-jin; moonlight eyes focused on the far wall. Neither one said anything; content to bask in the silence. Over the past several weeks they had become friends, in the lowest meaning of the word. Minutes later the door opened a third time and Kai and Tala entered, sitting on the bench at the end of the sauna. "Not interrupting anything am I?" Bryan glanced at Kai and Tala. "Shove it Tala." The redhead smirked and pushed Kai off the bench.  
  
The slate haired Russian glared at his flame. "Tala, I'm hurt that you think I'm an it." Tala's smirk melted into a smile. "Kai, you're not an it. You're my IT." Rei started laughing; ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the three Russians. "Is there something funny that we missed Kon?" Kai was watching his friend intently, arms folded across his chest.  
  
Rei regained control, wiping away tears. "No offence Tala, but that was bad." Bryan smirked, nodding his head in agreement. Tala crossed his arms and 'humphed.' Kai shook his head, not wanting to admit that it was true. He stretched out on the bench, head resting on Tala's leg.  
  
Silence descended over the sauna again. Bryan was staring at the wall, Rei was almost asleep again and Tala was combing through Kai's hair with his fingers, both Russians looking extremely content. Rei rolled on to his back and sat up, deciding that if he stayed flat for any longer he would fall asleep. He glanced at Kai and Tala, golden eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Tala was nibbling and kissing Kai's neck, seemingly oblivious to the world. Kai was squirming slightly, soft whimpers escaping. Moonlight and gold met, and Rei mouthed an "I'm gone." Bryan nodded and the two slipped out, unnoticed by their teammates. The neko-jin wrapped his towel around his shoulders the cold air causing his warm skin to prickle.  
  
"That was more then I needed." Bryan walked over the twigs on the ground, not noticing the sharpness. "Agreed. I'm never staying in the same room with them again." They entered the house, Rei breaking down in giggles. Max was still on the couch, playing his Game Boy. Tyson was standing in one corner of the living room, Ian diagonally across from him facing the corner. Spencer was sitting in the arm chair, blue eyes fixed on them with burning intensity.  
  
Bryan smirked. "Spencer took you long enough." The big blonde smiled. "I didn't act first Bry. They got so loud that I could hear them over my music." The Japanese blader whirled around, navy eyes burning with indignation. "It wasn't me. It was the midget." The small purple haired Russian drew himself up to his full height. "Was..." Bryan's silky, accented voice cut his teammate off. "If the both of you don't shut the hell up, then you will end up worse then a timeout."  
  
Ian nodded his acknowledgement. Tyson looked like he was about to argue but he stopped, not wanting to take his chances with the lavender haired Russian. So instead he focused on his teammate. "Rei, I'm hungry! The neko- jin sighed in exasperation and glanced at the clock. "Tyson, its only 10:30." The younger teen shrugged, eyes filling with fake tears.  
  
"But I'm hungry now!" Rei nodded. "Fine, on one condition." Tyson's face fell, fearing that he knew what his teammate was going to say. "If, I make you lunch right now, you don't eat again until dinner." The navy haired blader nodded, his hunch proving right. Rei turned on Max. "And you are not to get him anything to eat." Max saluted, blue eyes happy.  
  
Rei shivered, wrapping his towel around himself tighter. "I'll be right back. What do you want to eat?" Navy eyes brightened and Tyson rubbed his hands together in happiness. "Fried Tuna sandwiches!" Rei grimaced as did Spencer and Ian. Max just shrugged and Bryan could care less what the other teen was eating. *****  
  
Rei set the plate of sandwiches in front of Tyson, wrinkling his nose at the scent that wafted from the still hot sandwiches. The younger teen mumbled a quick thanks before starting in on the sandwiches. Ian and Spencer were in the backyard having a mock battle, Bryan had gone upstairs to their room, Max was still in the living room, and Tala and Kai had yet to emerge from the sauna.  
  
Rei turned off the stove, hanging the hand towel up on his way to the living room. "Max, I'm going to go explore. I'll be back in about an hour." The blonde nodded, never taking his eyes from the game.  
  
*****  
  
Rei slowly opened the door to the house, hoping that no one would hear him come in. He was nearly to the bottom of the stairs when Kai's voice reached him. "Rei?" The neko-jin faced his captain, hiding in the deep shadows. "Yes?" The Russian lifted a hand and crooked one finger, silently commanding the other teen. Rei smiled slightly but didn't move forward. "Nope. We can talk just fine from here."  
  
The slate haired teen had the feeling his friend was hiding something from him and he wanted to know. He flicked the light on, mahogany eyes widening in shock. A small cut decorated the neko-jin's nose, his right eye turning an interesting shade of blue, purple and yellow. "What happened?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told I ran into a pole?" The Russian shook his head. "It would work on Tyson, not me. Tell me." The neko- jin drew himself to his full height, slightly shorter then Kai. "No." He turned on heel, disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Had he stayed longer he would have noticed Bryan slipping out the front door, moonlight eyes burning with grim determination.  
  
*****  
  
Tala was sitting on the couch, Kai leaning against him as they sat in the silence. Everyone else was a sleep and Bryan had not yet returned. Neither of the Russians was worried. They just wanted to hear what had happened. The front door clicked shut and Kai opened his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Bryan."  
  
The lavender haired Russian appeared at the door, moonlight eyes cool, betraying no emotions. "Yes?" Tala ran a hand through his hair, exchanging a quick look with Kai. "What happened?" The other teen smirked and shrugged. "Just a bunch of bigoted asses, nothing else. They won't be insulting anyone else for a long time. If you'll excuse me."  
  
Kai and Tala exchanged a look. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters.  
  
I apologize for my laziness in updating this. Sarcasmcat has been on my tail for a while. But at the moment her computer is completely useless. I haven't talked to her in a few weeks so I don't know when she will update this or any of her fics. So fans of Sarcasmcat, don't be upset she hasn't deserted us.  
  
Apart from that this chapter will be short, seeing as how I have an exam tomorrow and need to study. I just wanted to get this updated.  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
########################################################  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It had been two days since Rei had come home after having an unfortunate accident which Bryan had cleared up. The team captains had decided to let training go for the day. Tyson and Max had immediately high-fived and headed their way to the kitchen. The day went by slowly as the two teams lounged around. In the beginning of the afternoon, Tyson had been struck with a genius idea (to him at least).  
  
"Hey, there's a pool that we haven't used yet. Let's go swimming." Max jumped with excitement and ran upstairs to put on his bathing suit. Tyson followed soon to be followed by Ian and Spencer. Kenny decided to wait for them by the pool. This left Kai, Tala, Bryan and Rei in the living room.  
  
"So do we go with them?" asked Tala looking at Kai. Kai huffed.  
  
"Of course. No doubt one of them will drown." Kai said. The four boys smirked. Tala then turned his attention to Bryan who was sitting in the chair and Rei who was laying in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Are you coming too Bryan?" Tala asked.  
  
"Sure. Nothing else to do since you came up with your marvelous idea of no training." Said Bryan sarcastically.  
  
"Kai helped too." Tala retorted. Bryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Took two of you to come up with that?" he said, smirking in the midst. Tala just threw a pillow at Bryan who caught it with easy. Turning his attention to Rei Tala asked him.  
  
"Hey, cat-on-rug, you coming too?"  
  
"Does it involve me swimming?" Rei asked still staring at the ceiling. Tala cast his eyes quickly to the ceiling to see what Rei was seeing. Shaking his head his head in confusion Tala shrugged.  
  
"I figured that since its called swimming, swimming would be involved." Tala said as if it was everyday news.  
  
"I don't know. I might stay here." Rei said sitting up and looked at Kai and Tala. Kai smirked, a small smile hidden behind it.  
  
"Well you're not the best swimmer but if you'd like we could help you." Rei glared at him playfully.  
  
I can swim. I don't like deep, but I can do shallow." Rei said.  
  
"By shallow you mean a wading pool right?" Tala said with a smirk. Rei just glared at him.  
  
"Well the pool is the same depth all around. I think it's about 5 feet deep." Kai said.  
  
"Then no. I'll watch you guys frolic." Rei said standing up. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are difficult. Bryan how would you feel in teaching Rei a brief lesson since you haven't said anything yet." Bryan turned to look at Kai and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"By lesson you simply mean keeping him company, while in the pool?" Bryan said.  
  
"Exactly." Kai said standing up.  
  
"Fine, seeing as how you two will desert him." Bryan said standing up. "Come on Rei. Go get your bathing suit on." Bryan said before walking upstairs. Rei watched him go up the stairs before turning to Tala and Kai.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Rei asked thought not angry.  
  
"You're not going to drown." Kai reassured him. Tala stood up beside Kai.  
  
"And that guy is like 5'9. There's no way he's going to drown. Think of him as one of those buoys' in the middle of lakes." Tala said. Rei smirked a bit.  
  
"Fine. But you better be donating to the 'Make Rei Get Rich Foundation." Rei said before heading up to his and Bryan's room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once everyone was outside Tyson, Max and Ian wasted no time in jumping into the pool. Spencer, Tala, and Kai got in slowly and quickly secluded them selves from the three stooges. Bryan and Rei stood by the stairs. Bryan was standing on the first step of the stairs waiting for the neko-jin to follow. Sighing he turned around.  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming." Rei said stepping in and walking down the stairs. Bryan and Rei sat down on the stairs talking very little. After a while Tyson, Max, Ian, and Spencer got out leaving the other four boys alone again. Kai and Tala had swum over to wear Bryan and Rei were. After a while it began to get darker. They sat in a comfortable silence. Tala nudged Kai's head off his shoulder and raised his hands out of the water.  
  
"Well I'm a prune. I'm going to go now. Kai is too." Tala said and pulled Kai with him. "We'll order some food so you don't have to cook tonight Rei. You two can stay out here for a while." Tala said as he and Kai entered the house. Bryan and Rei watched the scene with a blank look on their face.  
  
"I think he's sick. He's ....nice." said Rei. Bryan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well since we're alone want to try that lesson now?" Bryan asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine....here...on the step." Rei said patting the step.  
  
"Tough." Was all Bryan said before taking Rei's wrist and pulling him out into the water.  
  
'What?...Bryan stop....I really can't support myself out here." Rei whined as he realized that his feet didn't touch the bottom unlike Bryan's. Bryan then took one of Rei's arms and held onto it firmly but gently.  
  
After a while (and many times Bryan had to pry Rei off of him in fear of suffocation) Rei was now swimming slow but steady circles around Bryan.  
  
"This is actually pretty fun" Rei randomly said stopping in front of Bryan who only smirked.  
  
"Thanks to my special ways of teaching it's easy. You don't have to teach yourself."  
  
"Yeah which consists of death threats of unknown drowning." Rei muttered loud enough for Bryan to hear. Grabbing Rei, Bryan hoisted the neko-jin over his shoulder so that Rei's head almost touched the water.  
  
"Bryan! Stop let me go!" Rei said loudly yelped as he was released into the water.  
  
Underwater was something Rei feared. All his breathing ways clogged up leaving him to inhale water. Luckily he was pulled out of the water quickly and started coughing. Rei felt a hand running up and down his back trying to calm him down while the other held onto him as support. Once he had regained some of his breath he looked up at Bryan.  
  
"Were you trying to kill me bastard?" he asked slightly angry. Bryan rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs letting go of Rei and stepping out of the pool.  
  
"You don't have to be so dependant on yourself all the time. Others will help you." Bryan said grabbing his towel and walking into the house leaving the neko-jin alone puzzled and a new perspective in his mind on certain things (and people).  
  
####################################  
  
Rei's the one being told to not depend on himself now. Big change here. Anyway that's this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I'll see if I can get in contact with Sarcasmcat.  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

A/N: Sarcasmcat: Okay, yes it's been a long time since this was last updated. I think both of us blame it on school and other obligations. However, we've made a promise not to abandon any of our stories and so this one will be finished. It may take awhile, but it will get done. And a huge thanks to everyone that has stuck around.

-----

Rei got out of the pool and grabbed his towel, wrapping the huge piece of red fabric around his shoulders. Despite the fact it was June the air was still significantly cooler then the heated pool. Generally he wouldn't go in the pool unless Bryan was outside with him. Over the past few weeks he'd gotten more comfortable in the water but he still liked having the Russian around, for peace of mind.

The neko-jin crossed the patio and slipped into the house, which was blissfully silent. Ian, Kenny, Tyson, Max and Spencer were out of the house and in town exploring. Despite the fact they had been there for almost two months Tyson and Ian continued to fight almost every time they were in the room together.

Kai and Tala had gotten tired of the constant bickering and the slate haired Russian had called Mr. Dickinson. After an hour long discussion a bus had shown up four days later to take the younger bladers out of the house so there was some peace. Spencer had decided to go along to make sure that nobody got in trouble.

The raven-haired teen padded upstairs, humming to himself in an effort to push back the silence of the house. If the three Russians were in the house somewhere they were silent or were in the basement, which was nearly soundproof.

He pushed open the door to his and Bryan's room and draped his towel over the back of a chair before digging through the small dresser that was against the wall across from the foot of his bed. After several minutes of digging he found a long sleeved red shirt with frog closures up the front and a pair of black pants.

Still humming he settled on the edge of his bed and started unbraiding his hair, fingers combing through the dark strands in a steady rhythm. A thump from downstairs brought him out of his reverie. He could make out sounds of the other teens arguing in Russian. Bryan's accented voice was the most audible and underlined by Tala and Kai's slightly higher voices.

Rei got up, his hair hanging loose around him as he went to see what the problem was. Just as he reached the stairs they abruptly switched to English and Bryan's next words caused the neko-jin to pause in shock.

"I can't stay Tala. It's not healthy for either of us and I refuse to cause anymore harm to anyone. I had enough of it at the Abbey."

Tala's voice sounded strained when he answered. "That still doesn't explain anything Bry. I want to know why you see the need to abandon us after everything we've been through."

Rei stepped down, one hand tangled in his hair as his anxiety started to overwhelm him. He strained to hear what Kai said but his captain was speaking to low for even his acute hearing. Tala however didn't have any problems hearing what his partner said.

"No Kai. I'm not going to let it go. I want to know why Bryan is so hell bent on leaving us."

There was a tense moment of silence before the front door slammed shut followed be a sting of Russian cursing.

The neko-jin fled to the bathroom and locked the door before turning the water in the shower on so hot he could barely stand it. Getting in he sank down and drew his knees to his chest, dark hair pooling on the tub's bottom around him.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Bryan was planning on _leaving._ Over the past two months they'd become closer friends then Rei ever thought they would be. The Russian had been unbelievably patient with him when it came to swimming and had always been willing to listen when Rei had come to him with problems. Hell, he'd even dealt with Rei's wandering mind more often then not.

The sound of the doorknob rattling didn't even phase Rei and it wasn't until someone knocked on the door that he realized he'd gone off again. "Yes?"

Rei could almost visually Kai leaning against the door, arms folded over his chest. "Are you okay in there?"

The younger teen nodded to himself before answering. "Yeah. Just taking a shower. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Take as long as you want. The others aren't due home for awhile and you don't have to worry about making dinner. Tala is going to order something."

The neko-jin unwrapped an arm from around his legs just enough to reach the hot water knob and turn it up even further.

"Okay. Works for me." He waited several more seconds until he heard the Russian leave before allowing his thoughts to wander back to the conversation he had overheard between the three Russians and in particular Bryan's part.

What seemed like hours later the hot water had shifted to lukewarm and the change in temperature was what finally managed to get Rei to move. With a soft sigh he got to his feet and turned the water off before stepping out of the tub. He pulled two towels out of the closet and wrapped one around his hips before draping the other over his shoulders to catch some of the water in his hair.

Rei walked into his shared room not overly surprised that Bryan wasn't back. The slamming of the door earlier had seemed so final. He quickly dressed and roughly dried his hair to remove most of the water before pulling it back in a low tail to finish drying.

Tossing the towels on the chair with the other one from earlier he fished his sketchbook from underneath his bed and started drawing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters.

A/N: (devlinn reiko-sama) Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I meant to update earlier, but this story got pushed back on both of our agendas. Hopefully I can get this going for Sarcasmcat to take over with. LoL.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Hours had passed by with a tense atmosphere falling upon the house. The sun had gone down illuminating the sky with its husky tones of pink, purple, and orange before the night sky spread far and wide. The crescent moon moved with a peaceful wave setting along its course for the night.

The present team members remained scattered around the house trying to distract themselves from the disgruntled team captains. The others hadn't been there when Bryan stormed out but his absence was enough to determine the cause.

Rei decided to avoid all contact secluding himself in the shared room. After his shower and pulling out his sketchbook he quickly lost himself in his realm. Eyes glazed slightly as the pencil unconsciously drifted across the paper marking and creating a form of security for Rei.

He decided to let his hand and unconscious mind take over. Coming together was the picture of a forest shrouded in secrecy and giving off a sense of silence. There were no living animals seen only the barren outlines of trees wrapped together by a blanket of mist that descended to the ground as if to keep the picture grounded.

Inside his mind though, thoughts of Bryan swirled and pulled at him.

Why was Bryan leaving? Was it something he did? What couldn't Bryan handle anymore?

Too many questions for something with no answers. Too many thoughts that he was too wrapped up to hear the quietly footsteps and the small creak from the floorboards as the weight descended upon each one.

The white door swung open slightly allowing the imposing figure to peer into the room slightly. No lights were on but the room was slightly illuminated by the moonlight that managed to sneak past the tree branches that sat outside their window. Looking towards the beds, he noticed the outline of Rei lying on his stomach head turned away, cheek pressed against the pillow of his hands that lay on top of his sketchbook. The pencil Rei had been using could be seen peaking out of the top of Rei's head, intertwined with strands of ebony silk.

Slipping into the room, Bryan quietly moved over towards his bed, and reached under it pulling out a duffel bag. Placing the black bag on the bed he quietly opened the dresser drawer and removed the few clothing articles he had. Walking over to the bed he deposited them in the bag. Making another trip he obtained the last of his clothing. Opening the bedside table drawer he removed items placing them into the bag which quickly filled up.

Fifteen minutes later Bryan carefully zipped the now full bag. One final look around determined that nothing was left behind. Looking towards Rei's bed his eyes widened a bit as he noticed that the bed was emptied. His body tensed for a moment, before he turned around only to find Rei standing in front of him, golden eyes glowing and glaring at him. Bangs fell around Rei's face shaping the almost fierce look the neko-jin was trying to pull off.

"Rei what the fuck are you doing?" Bryan asked him between clenched teeth. Rei only stood still arms shaking slightly with tension. Bryan rolled his eyes and went to put a hand on the smaller blader's shoulder.

"Just get out of my way." He said harshly.

"No. Why do you have to leave? We've done nothing wrong." Rei replied moving back in front of Bryan to block his way. The Russian rolled his pale eyes.

"This isn't about you. I'm leaving because I need to."

"No you don't. You're leaving because you can't stand to be near us." Rei said accusingly taking a step back. Bryan only stared him down knowing he wasn't going to break down.

"Rei move now. Don't make this difficult for yourself. I'm leaving and I don't care what you or your team captain says. This isn't your business."

The neko-jin stared up at the Russian trying to understand why he wanted to leave. There was nothing in the past few months that he could remember that would press Bryan to leave. Looking to the window for a moment he brought his focus back to Bryan who stood in the middle of the room ready to rush past Rei. He sighed shoulders dropping.

"Bryan…why do you have to leave? I thought we were friends. I didn't do anything." Rei said quietly.

"I told you. You're not the reason. I can't stay here. I don't want to hurt anyone. Now. Move." Bryan quickly explained taking a few steps towards Rei and the door.

Rei shook his head.

"No. I'm not going to let you go. You're team won't be happy without you. Why would you want to do that to your team? They need you." Rei said as Bryan approached him. He saw the pale eyes focus on him, determined on getting out of the room.

"Rei, I'm not ready to be here. I can barely hold anything in. There have been so many times I've wanted to just let go. To actually harm again during a practice or not even that. The times I've wanted to pound someone, push them down the stairs, or even drown them. I can't help it and I need to fix that. I just can't do that here." Bryan said emotionless. He was toe to toe with Rei now staring into the wide eyes that swirled with confusion, fear, and anger.

A pale hand reached out to grab the door handle but was stopped as a lightning fast hand slapped it forcefully.

"I'm not letting you go." Rei said pressing back against the door. Bryan ignored the slight stinging sensation that tingled at the red mark forming on his wrist.

"Move." He said sternly.

"No."

"Rei I - "

"No, now you listen." Rei said cutting Bryan off. Tanned arms reached up and grabbed Bryan's shirt fisting the material till knuckles turned white. "You can't leave. You're not going to be able to fix yourself just be leaving us. You'll be all alone. It'll make it worse. You have to stay here. That's why we're all here. No one here is in good condition, but we're not going to run away because we think no one can fix us." Rei said forcefully trying to keep Bryan in place.

Bryan stared down before grabbing Rei's wrists in his larger hands and pushed the nekojin back against the door hearing a slight intake of breath. Clenching the wrists tighter he could feel the bones easily and the pulse that quickened. Rei's eyes silted slightly as he pushed back against Bryan in futile. His body came into contact with the solid form as he tried to wrestle his wrists out of Bryan's grasps as his own fingers were still tangled in the material of the other's shirt. Bryan quickly moved to the side and before he knew it he had released Rei throwing the smaller form out of the way, watching the body fall and crash into one of the legs of the bed. A small cry of pain was heard, but Bryan had already shifted his bag on his shoulder and moved towards the door and left without a word.

Rei felt the air pass him before he collided with the end of the bed. Closing his eyes he gripped his side as the burning sensation took over. His eyes watered a bit as he rocked himself threw the waves of pain. Biting his lip, he cracked an eye open to stare at the empty room. He hung his head not wanting to admit that Bryan was actually gone now. Shaking his head and murmuring to himself, he started to slide himself across the floor when something in front caught his eye. Reaching out he pawed at the small piece before sliding it over to him. Fumbling for a moment he managed to pick it up and through blurry eyes he managed to make out the picture of Falborg that decorated the bit-chip.

Bryan had left without it. Or it must have fallen out of a pocket when Rei tried to stop him. Sliding closer to the floor he slid back a bit till his body was almost hidden under the bed. He held his hand in front of him studying the bitbeast. The sound of footsteps coming closer made him close his hand around the bit-chip and move his arm around till he found a pocket. Putting the chip in he quickly brought his hand back just as the door to the room opened.

Light from the hallway filtered into the room and outlined the figure that quickly entered the room. Their eyes met for a second before Kai took quick steps kneeling down in front of Rei.

"Rei are you okay? What happened?" Kai asked quickly and sternly. Rei dropped his head letting it rest on his hands.

Kai not in the mood for guessing snatched Rei's hands before the neko-jin hissed in pain. Pale hands loosened their grip.

"Rei come on out from under there. I want to see what happened." Kai said tugging slightly. The black-haired boy seemed to think this over for a few moments before he pushed himself out from under the bed as Kai helped him to stand and then sit down on his bed. Flicking on the bedside night, Kai immediately saw the slight bruising that wrapped around Rei's wrists.

"Fucking asshole." Kai swore knowing what Bryan did.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Kai asked, eye resting on the neko-jin's teary eyes.

"No, he just grabbed me and pushed me aside." Rei lied not bothering to tell Kai of the slight bruise forming around his side. Kai sighed letting go of Rei's hands sitting next to Rei on the bed.

"Is he gone?" Rei asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm." Kai replied.

"Why?"

"Because he is a selfish asshole who can't think for himself." Kai said covering sadness with anger.

"Will he come back?" Rei asked eyes moving to the bed Bryan had occupied.

"No, not to this place. I don't know when we'll see him again. Tala was ranting at him but he didn't stop. I'm not sure if Tala followed him outside or gave up." Kai replied leaning back on his hands. Moving his eyes he reached for the sketchbook handing it over to Rei who took it loosely.

"I think you should go to bed. I know what just happened is unforgivable, but it's not going to change anything. I don't want you to get sick blaming yourself all night." Kai said. Rei nodded slightly putting his sketchbook away and pulling the pencil out of his hair.

Kai stood up allowing Rei to get under the covers before he turned the light off and walked back to the door.

"Night Rei." He said before exiting the room, door closing behind him.

"Night Kai." Rei whispered closing his eyes as he tried to suppress the loneliness that overcame him. He turned to face the other way but only managed to stay still before turning again.

After a half an hour of pitiful tossing and turning Rei opened his eyes to see the empty bed across. Slowly he pulled back his covers and padded across the room. He pulled back the covers dropped into the bed that was cold. Throwing the blanket over his head he was engulfed with the faint smell that reminded him of Bryan. Gripping the pillow he allowed himself to be lullaby to sleep with the faint reminder of him.

* * *

Wow, this is way longer then I thought it would be. Oh well when ideas build…

Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

A/N: Holy crap. The long update time is completely my fault. I got caught up in working on a different fandom and my original stories. We hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Rei closed his laptop and jammed it back in its bag before collecting all of the papers scattered on the desk around him. One of the benefits of working for Kai was the fact he got to work when ever he wanted and technically only had to come into the office on the days they had meetings. Setting his bag aside he picked his jacket up off the back of his chair and slid it on. As he flipped the collar of the jacket out his fingers brushed over a fine metal chain, the touch of which brought a soft smile to his lips.

Zipping his coat up his fingers lingered over the bitbeast suspended at the hollow of his throat. The feel of smooth plastic under his fingers never failed to soothe him, even after a bad day at work. Picking up the bag he dropped the strap over his head and settled it across his chest before walking out and locking the door behind him. It was Friday night and he didn't have to be back into work until Wednesday since Kai had given him some time off.

Whistling he made his way down the twenty flights of stairs to the ground floor. He tried to avoid the elevators at all costs (they made him feel claustrophobic) and especially during the day when it was almost always full of people.

Rounding the corner hiding the stairs from view the sounds of someone arguing with the secretary at the lobby desk caught his attention and he stopped, golden eyes widening in surprise.

Bryan was leaning on the desk, staring the poor woman down and from what Rei could see it looked like the woman was ready to burst into tears. And he couldn't really blame her for shrinking away from the Russian. After all, he knew first hand how intense the other male could be when he was angry.

Not wanting to be seen he eased back around the corner, his eyes never leaving Bryan. The last ten years had been good to the older man, of that there was no doubt. He was over six feet tall with broad shoulders, strength evident in every line of his body. Lavender hair that had once brushed his shoulders was gone, cut so short they were gelled into soft spikes Rei wanted to brush his hands over.

A silver earring glittered in the curve of his left ear, brilliantly set off by the black clothing he was wearing. The hem of his dark jacket brushed the floor with his every movement and to Rei he looked like the Grim Reaper come to collect souls.

"Just tell him Bryan Kuznetsov is here. I can guarantee he'll be more than willing to see me." Bryan's low voice echoed through the empty lobby, sending a shiver down his spine. It was the same tone he'd used when he'd told him 'The times I've wanted to pound someone, push them down the stairs, or even drown them.'

The secretary finally gave in and picked up the phone, her eyes never leaving Bryan as she dialed Kai's personal number. The Russian leaned against the desk, fingers beating a tattoo against the marble. Seconds later she set the phone down and pointed towards the elevator.

Rei could see the tension drain out of the woman as Bryan gave her a wolfish grin before heading towards the elevator. The moment the doors slid shut he whirled around and started back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He had a pass card into Kai's personal office suite at the top and while he had never yet found reason to use it, Bryan's sudden reappearance seemed like a good time to abuse the privilege.

When he reached the twentieth floor he peered around the edge of the frame, the doors of the elevator and of Kai's office just barely in his line of sight. The brushed steel door was just sliding shut and the quiet click of the office door reached his ears and he knew Bryan had already entered the office.

Moving quietly he crawled from the access door to the desk angled across one corner. Feeling like he was ten again he carefully pushed his laptop bag against the back of the desk before following it in. Even with his acute hearing it was impossible for him to make out the exact words between the two men but he could hear the rise and fall of their voices, make out the emotion behind the words. Surprise and anger in Kai's and cool indifference in Bryan's.

Seconds later the sound of flesh striking flesh echoed out of the room and the neko-jin couldn't help but wince at the sound. He knew Kai had hit Bryan. Even ten years later Kai was still angry about the bruises that had marred his wrists for nearly a week and a half and was getting even with the lavender haired Russian for the pain he had caused. And even after Kai had left the Demolition Boys he still held the respect of all four of them.

Their conversation continued for a few minutes more before the door opened. Knowing Bryan was on the other side of the desk Rei felt his chest tighten and his breath catch in his chest. Even now he could still smell Bryan's scent from the sheets of the bed he had abandoned years ago. He had slept in the bed until the lavender haired male's scent no longer clung to the sheets and had never actually moved back to his own bed.

Once the elevator doors had closed he wriggled out from under the desk only to find himself face to face with Kai. He forced a smile as he picked at the sleeve of his jacket. "Hi."

The slate haired man jerked his head towards the office door. "Don't hi me."

Rei grabbed his bag and passed Kai pausing in the door of the office. Bryan's slightly metallic scent hung in the air, sending a shiver down his spine. Feeling Kai's eyes on him he moved to sit in one of the dark leather chairs in front of the massive desk, bag between his feet. "How did you know I was here?"

"The security system chimes every time someone comes on to the floor. And you were the only person in the building who would care about Bryan being here." Kai perched on the edge of the desk, eyes serious. "Why did you come up here?"

Finding he couldn't meet his friend's eyes Rei focused on his hands. "Because I needed to see him. Needed to know if I was really the reason he left and to know if he managed to fix whatever he thought was wrong with him."

Kai watched as the neko-jin's hand reflexively rose to his throat, tan fingers gently touching the bitbeast he knew hung around his neck. He'd known about the keepsake since the night Bryan had left and how it brought peace to the neko-jin. Moving forward he tipped the other man's head back with gentle fingers, forcing the man to look at him. "Rei, just go home for right now. Take a hot shower, relax and try not to think about Bryan."

The neko-jin bowed his head and got to his feet, bag clutched to his chest.

-----

Rei locked the door and flipped the light switch, blinking as the light filled his living room. Prints of Chinese art hung on the wall, adding character to the plain white walls of his tiny living room. Stalks of bamboo decorated the flat surfaces of the room reminding him of the village he had grown up in with the bamboo forest only half a mile away.

Kicking off his shoes he set his laptop in the closet along with his coat before making his way back to the bedroom to change into a pair of well worn flannel pants and a dark long sleeved shirt that had once belonged to Bryan. It had been forgotten in the laundry when he had left and someone (he thought it was Tala) had put the shirt with his stuff one day after doing laundry.

He crawled onto the bed and pulled one of the pillows to his chest, curling around it. He carefully undid the clasp of his necklace and took it off. His fingers brushed over the metallic purple bit, eyes focused on the image of Falborg, rising out of a tornado, wings spread, looking defiant and untamable.

Pressing his face into the pillow his hand clenched around the chain and bit, giving him physical pain to match the emotional one he could feel building in his chest. For days after Bryan had left he had refused to leave the room and only Kai and Tala had been allowed to come in.

It had taken him nearly three years to realize why he had been so distraught by Bryan's disappearance. At first he had tried to convince himself it was simply because they had managed, despite their previous history, to become friends. But as the days and months had passed and the pain in his heart had intensified he'd slowly come to the realization he's some how managed to fall in love with the surly, anti social Russian.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened. There were so many different memories of times he had spent with Bryan, from his first swimming lesson in the pool, the first Beyblade match they'd had since the World Championships to the night Bryan had thrown him aside, the only sign of his passing the bruises on his wrists and Falborg, both of them forgotten by the troubled man-child.

Slowly sleep claimed Rei, lost in the thoughts of ten years ago.


End file.
